maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maisy
'''Maisy & McQueen On Holiday Part V Finale: The Big Chase '''is the 16th episode in the first season & is the 16th episode overall. Plot Maisy Mouse finds a holy bible book & stats to read it but doesn't understand so he finds something else to do. Maisy & Lightning McQueen then decide to watch TV, The TV shows the News about Tow Mater being released from jail, Mater is then released & rams into someone telling Mater that they love them. Mater is then interviewed by Darrel Cartrip & Chick Hicks about what happened. He blames them & yells at Peppa Pig who keeps clapping. Mater is told that if screws up one more time he is going back to prison, Ramone comes & asks Mater why he is brown which makes Mater lose it & go crazy. Maisy & McQueen decide to stop watching TV & prank call, McQueen prank calls Room Service & asks if he can buy the hotel but the Staff hang up on him so Maisy decides to Prank call 911. Maisy tells the police his cheese is broken but they hang up. Maisy finds it really funny & calls back but Lightning tells him not to but he still does which makes them get tracked down. The Police storm in the hotel room & find a mouse & car so they kick them, Maisy gets on Mcqueen & Maisy uses him as skate board to get away faster. They try to get faster but can't because Maisy's nose is in the way. the two then jum p off a bed & just escape the grasp of an officer. Lightning & Maisy then jump out of a window & get into their vehicle & get sarge to floor it. They then go into Walmart, meet Mickey Mouse, have a fight with him, get back in the car and leave but the car gpes dead & takes a while to start. there is then a Big Chase where the cops are shooting at Maisy, Sarge & McQueen. The car then crashes & The three quickly travel back to the Mater's Drunk Tales World. Maisy & McQueen then find Mater & they have a reuinion. Credits Mater tells everyone in Radiator Springs that Maisy & McQueen is back so the Town Celebrates. Golden Saddle Arrives & delivers Some Cheese to Flo's V8 Cafe & tells Maisy that he can't eat it but he goes straight into Flo's but since he is Big, He can't fit in & he almost destroys the whole town. Goofs * There is no banging on the door when Mcqueen asks who is at the door. * Maisy prank calls 911 but since they are in Canberra Australia, it should be 000, This was most likely wrong as the actors may have forgotten it was 000 in australia since they live in America or Maisy may have not known about this. * Just before they prank Call, Extract_Jelly is heard suggesting the idea that they should prank call room service. Trivia * This is the last episode to have the M&MOH Intro * The Walmart is actually a mix between an old walmart and the Dunn Brothers Scrapyard (now Called Dunn Brothers Machinery) in Birmingham, UK which is were Brum Scrapyard was filmed. Category:Maisy & McQueen On Holiday mini Series Category:Episodes